


I'm Fine

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Artemis twisted her ankle and her girlfriend decides she has to go to the hospital. What is poor Artemis going to do at home?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe that this is the first piece of Young Justice fan fiction I have ever written! Wow.
> 
> This was a commission and I really love this ship now. And if anyone is interested in a commission, please shoot me a message!

“I’m telling you, I’m fine!”

M'gann ignored Artemis as she floated the other girl to her bedroom. The blonde frowned and crossed her arms. She didn’t understand why M’gann was such a worrywart. All she had done was twist her ankle during training. It wasn’t that big of a deal. There a little bit of pain but not much. Artemis had fallen off roofs, been punched in the gut and more! What was one small twisted ankle? But M’gann refused to let Artemis train anymore and was taking her to her room. Once they reached Artemis’ bedroom, M’gann placed the other down.

“Just sit still,” M’gann said as she removed Artemis’ shoe. “Oh dear.”

Artemis winced upon seeing her ankle. Oh god, it had become swollen. She must had twisted it worse than she thought. Great, now she would be out of commission for a while, and she knew that M’gann, being the caring girlfriend she was, was going to make her go to the hospital. If there was one thing, Artemis hated more than not being able to fight it was hospitals. Maybe she could use her adorable face to convince M’gann to keep her at the base. It usually worked. Artemis was good at doing puppy dog eyes.

“M’gann, my lovely girlfriend, do you think we could stay here instead of going to the hospital?” She asked, batting her eyelashes.

“Nice try Arty.”

Artemis frowned. Well, she had tried. She winced as M’gann touched her ankle.

“Yeah, you’re going to have to go to the hospital.”

“Do I have too?” Artemis asked.

“Yes, or you won’t get better.”

So Artemis was carried to the hospital by her beautiful, loving girlfriend. Artemis was embarrassed, but at the same time, she realized that M’gann was right. If Artemis wanted to fight and train, she was going to have to heal up. There was no way she could follow Robin and the others with a bum ankle. After arriving at the hospital, Artemis was rolled away to have X-rays. It took a few hours, but Artemis returned in the wheelchair, with a cast.

“Oh Arty, don’t look so blue.” M’gann rolled Artemis out of the hospital.

“I’m trying, but you know me M’gann!” Artemis sighed. “I hate being cooped up! What am I going to do for six months?”

“You’ll be fine,” M’gann grinned. “You’ve got me.”

That was true. But during the first week, Artemis was restless. Her friends were going off fighting while she got stuck at the mountain with Red Tornado. He wasn’t that bad of a companion honestly. She found she enjoyed talking to him and showing him some human ways he was curious about. But even with Red, she was bored. Her friends got to go on adventures while she was stuck waiting for her ankle to heal. It was hard seeing her friends on the news after beating a villain. She wanted to be apart of the action!

During the second week of healing, M’gann decided to stay home from missions. Having M’gann around made things easier. Plus, M’gann had tons of great ideas of how to pass the time. She introduced Artemis to Sudoku, taught her how to knit and even brought Artemis a grown-up coloring book. Oh and there was a ton to read too. M’gann frequented the library, so there was always a lot for Artemis to read.

One day, while Artemis was trying to solve a difficult sudoku puzzle when M’gann suddenly grabbed Artemis’ felt tip markers. Artemis watched M’gann pick out a green marker and uncap it. Then, she started to write something on Artemis’ cast.

“Get better soon,” M’gann wrote. “Love, M’gann.”  
  
Smiling at her handiwork, M’gann grabbed another marker. She began to draw swirls, loops, and little stick figures. Soon, Artemis’ cast was colorful and beautiful. It was like a work of art.

“I love it,” Artemis grinned. “Thanks, Meg.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” Artemis closed her sudoku book. “I’ve had such a hard time with my ankle, but it’s nice having you here. This has been hard for me. I’m so used to moving around and being active.”

“I understand Artemis,” M’gann capped the pen. “It has to be frustrating.”

“It’s better with you here,” Artemis reached out and tucked a lock of stray hair behind M’gann’s ear. “You really are a great girlfriend.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” M’gann grinned. “I think that deserves a kiss.”

Artemis smiled as her girlfriend gave her a big kiss on the lips.

“Oh, I just remembered. I rent the original Star Wars trilogy!”

“See, this is why I decided to date you,” Artemis said as she hugged M’gann.


End file.
